The Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to an athletic shoe, and more particularly, to a shoe sole assembly having an energy return system as well as methods for making the same.
Background
Athletic shoes are a necessary element for enhancing performance in virtually every athletic endeavor. Such footwear is customized to the particular sport or undertaking, spanning the gamut from walking, where an athlete is on their feet, to automobile racing, where an athlete is seated. For whatever sport, a particular emphasis is placed on enhancing performance. Considering basketball shoes as an example, footwear has been developed that includes expedients to help the player run faster, jump higher, more rapidly shift direction and so on.
One of the more demanding athletic pursuits is cheerleading. Current day cheerleading is a rigorous sport that involves strenuous aerobic activity, gymnastics, strength, and stamina. The range of activities requires and the sport itself ranges from familiar “sideline” activities to large group competitions between cheerleading squads.
It is only recently that the sport of cheerleading has received attention from athletic shoe designers and manufacturers. The physical demands of this sport, in particular, require footwear that is supportive for movement in multiple directions, that is comfortable through long hours of practice and performances, and that provides effective cushioning for the, at times, severe impacts to which the athlete's feet are subjected.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved shoes and methods for manufacturing shoes that accommodate the physical demands of cheerleading.